Lord Dragos
Lord Cole Dragos (Born Aug 23 1980) is a professional wrestler hailing from the Isle of Draconia known only by his title of Lord Dragos. Having been in the business professionally since 2008 and making his name in the TCW he has since moved on to prove his 'metal' elsewhere. He is currently working exclusively for Full Metal Wrestling as Cole Dragos. In The Beginning Lord Dragos started his career in wrestling as a way to finance his search of his families history to learn why he developed his strange affiliation with the elements of nature. The search proved fruitful when he discovered his ties to the Isle of Draconia.He was subsequently employed by the British royal family to search out the last of the missing council of Draconia known as the 'Dragon Clans' due to the totems used by each clan. His tireless search and devotion prompted Her Majesty the Queen to appoint Dragos a member of the house of Lords Formallising his title as Lord Cole Dragos Of Draconia, Baron of Humberside. His time on the island has helped him earn a doctorate in several sciences including genetics. Total Championship Wrestling(TCW) Arrived in TCW in April 2008 after hearing rumours of a 'Dragon Clan' within the company (now know to be the fans of star Peter Dragon). He competed in a number of matches (including a triple threat match his only loss to date) establishing himself as a powerful competitor before being team up with Dark Tiger to take part in a tag team battle royal. The result of that match propelled the two forward as the number one contenders for the tag titles which they won at the summer wave pay par view. Despite recent and recurring problems with Lapurcell Daisy the team continue to defend the tag team titles as an undefeated combo. An unexpected side effect of joining TCW was the discovery of his previously thought dead wife Katlin Blake who was suffering from an extreme case of amnesia brought on by her vampiric regeneration. After the recovery of her memories they moved back into the manor home on Draconia with their now discovered son Shane Blake. Lord Dragos recently became a member of the UNHOLY ALLIANCE comprising off his wife Katlin Blake, her sister Vampire Molly, his son Shane Blake, Sarah Twilight and her sister Rachel, and Crimson Kryptonite. only for Sarah to turn her back on the Alliance leaving them and taking the world title with her. Now returning to the Tag Team division alongside his son Shane (VAMPIRIC STORM) Lord Dragos has vowed to reclaim the titles he felt compelled to relinquish due to the incompetence of his then partner Dark Tiger. Despite a long run Dragos found his next Title in the match that elluded him before, The Triple Threat match becoming the TCW Triple Threat Champion after defeating the former Champions Dark Tiger and MBT. Dragos went on to defend this Title week after week for almost 6months before loosing it in the War of Ages, a match which included the entire TCW locker room but even then it was the surprise appearance of RAGE's Kevin Sowers that cost Dragos the Title, Making Dragos the 2nd longest running Triple Threat Champion in the companies history. In November 2009 Dragos resigned from TCW taking a number of months away from the wrestling scene while handing governmental control of Draconia to his First Minister. Marcg 2010 Dragos returns to his manor in Yorkshire England and signs a contract with Full Metal Wrestling as The Wildfire Cole Dragos. Full Metal Wrestling Dragos is set to make his debut for FMW on the Lethal Injection PPV's Pre-card in a tag team match with his Bother in law Ethan Blake's former partner Christian Moore as his partner facing off with two relative new comers to Full Metal Wrestling Trey Spruance and Axel Van Osbourne. Finishing Moves The Flight Of Icarus - Starting as if for a running power slam, Dragos runs across the ring running straight up the ropes before springing backwards through a Moonsault landing into a Tombstone Piledriver The Full Body Incineration (The FBI) - A single arm lock of both legs while holding one wrist of downed opponent, planting both feet on lower back and standing up straight. Favourite Moves Punches, kicks, power moves and high impact, high flyer moves. Championships And Accomplishments One half of TCW Tag Team Champions (With Dark Tiger)until Sept '08 TCW Triple Threat Champion Dec 08- Apr 09 Merchandise Category:Wrestlers